Phone and Bunny
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: Nero, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun, pindah karena proyek ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan. Akhirnya dia pun pindah ke kampung halamannya di distrik Shinjuku. Tapi, memori masa lalu dan seorang gadis menghampirinya bersamaan./ My secon fic that I rewrite./NeroxMayu with slight NeruxNero./Don't Like Don't Read!/Mind to R&R?/Chapter 1 Prologue


Kereta _shinkansen _itu berhenti. Para penumpang pun mulai turun dari kereta berkecepatan tinggi tersebut. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut _golden-blonde_ berpakaian _casual_ bernuansa abu-abu dan _headphone_ berwarna putih-kuning yang bertengger di lehernya sambil membawa koper besar berwarna hitam miliknya. Dia menarik koper besarnya keluar dari kereta dan stasiun kota itu, lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

'Hmm, _hisashiburi_ _na…_' Katanya dalam hati.

'…Tokyo…'

**-PaB-**

**Phone and Bunny**

_**Disclaimer : Obviously owned by **_**Crypton Future Media **_**and**_** Yamaha. **_**Oh, also **_**EXIT TUNES **_**for **_**Mayu.**

_**Warning : Possible typo / misstypo, no diction, and crack pairing**_**.**

_**Pairing : NeroxMayu, slight NeroxNeru in some chapter.**_

_**Rated T for theme.**_

**-PaB-**

Normal PoV

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri distrik Shinjuku sambil menarik koper besarnya. Sesekali ia melihat pada secarik kertas kecil yang berisi alamat rumah seseorang.

"Jadi Lily-_san_ hanya pindah beberapa blok dari rumah lamanya ya?" Gumamnya sambil mengantungi kembali kertas tersebut. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

'Semoga bukit itu belum dirusak oleh pihak lain…' Katanya dalam hati sambil merubah arah tujuannya.

Akita Nero adalah nama pemuda berambut _golden-blonde _itu. Kelas sebelas berumur 17 tahun. Dia pindah kemari karena ayahnya terkena kecelakaan proyek di Nagoya. Akhirnya pamannya menawarkan Nero untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya.

Di lain tempat…

_Dareka boku no koe o kitte yo~._

Terdengar sebuah suara merdu seorang gadis _gothic lolita _ berambut _cream_ sepunggung itu. Dia bernyanyi sambil memeluk boneka kelinci miliknya seraya merasakan semilir angin di bukit itu.

Dia tiba-tiba menghentikan nyanyiannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya. Sebuah jam bandul. Dia melihat jam bandul itu sebentar, lalu mengantungi kembali jam tersebut. Lalu dia pun berjalan pergi dari bukit itu.

Sementara itu...

Pemuda berambut _golden-blonde _itu mempercepat langkahnya. Terus berpapasan dengan orang lain. Terus, sampai ia berpapasan sengan gadis _lolita_ berambut _cream _tadi. Mereka hanya saling melewati satu sama lain, persis seperti yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit berjalan, Nero mencapai tempat yang ia tuju.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya gadis yang menghentikan Nero. Gadis itu berambut _golden-blonde_ seperti Nero dan diikat satu ke samping.

"Haaah... Aku ketahuan..." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Issoni kaerimashou ka!_" Kata gadis itu sambil menarik Nero pergi.

.

.

.

"Tadi kenapa kau ingin ke sana?" Tanya gadis itu seperti polisi yang sedang mewawancarai penjahat yang tertangkap basah mencuri sebuah artifak langka di museum.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mendatangi tempat itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain." Jawabnya ketus.

"Kau tahu , _kaa-san _dari tadi mencarimu? Dia takut kau tersesat." Balasnya tak kalah ketus. Pemuda _golden-blonde_ itu hanya sedikit membelalakkan matanya tanda ia terkejut.

'Sebegitu _overprotictive_-kah Lily-_san?_" Pikir Nero tak habis pikir.

"Ah, _souka_..." Nero hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Lagipula, sekarang bukit itu berhantu..." Kata gadis itu dengan nada seram. Sekarang Nero menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kalau kau ke sana pukul empat, kau akan merasa di perhatikan oleh seorang _shinigami_." Lanjutnya dengan tetap mempertahankan nada seramnya. Nero hanya meresponnya dengan helaan nafas kecil.

"Dengarlah, Neru. Hantu itu tidak ada, titik." Balasnya ketus. Gadis yang dipanggil Neru tadi hanya menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sudah kuduga pasti kau tidak percaya. Tapi di bukit itu pernah jadi persembunyian seorang pembunuh berantai yang sekarang sudah ditangkap." Kata Neru menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang bukit itu.

'Astaga, apa yang kutinggalkan saat aku tidak mengunjungi tempat ini selama tiga tahun?' Tanya Nero dalam hati.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai! Selamat datang di kediama Akita yang baru!" Kata Neru sambil menghentikan Nero di suatu rumah dua lantai berwarna putih bertuliskan tulisan kanji 'Akita' di pagarnya.

"_TADAIMA!_" Teriak Neru sambil masuk ke rumah tersebut.

"_O-ojamashimasu..._" Nero pun mengikutinya dengan agak canggung.

"_Okaerinasai! Ara_, Nero-_kun_ baru datang sekarang? _Doushita no?_" Tanya seorang wanita berambut _blonde _panjang yang memakai celemek di badannya, menandakan ia sedang memasak. Lily, adalah nama wanita itu. Walau umurnya sekarang nyaris kepala empat, tapi penampilannya masih seperti gadis berumur 20-an.

"Tidak kok, _kaa-san_. Dia hanya tersesat tadi." Jawab Neru berbohong.

"_Souka._ Neru, bisa kau tunjukkan kamar Nero-_kun?_" Kata Lily meminta anak perempuan semata wayangnya untuk menunjukkan kamar pemuda _golden-blonde_ tersebut.

"_Haaa'i!_ _Kocchi yo!_" Neru naik ke atas tangga sambil mengisyaratkan Nero untuk naik. Nero pun hanya mengikutinya. Nero pun hanya mengikutinya naik ke lantai dua.

"Nah, ini kamarmu! Ini kuncinya!" Kata Neru sambil menunjukkan sebuah kamar yang dikunci dengan kunci yang menggantung di pintunya. Neru membuka kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Nero yang masih bersusah payah menarik kopernya yang besar itu ke lantai dua.

"Fyuuh, akhirnya..." Kata Nero lega setelah menarik kopernya. Dia bersandar di dinding kamar barunya itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian gadis _golden-blonde_ berkuncir satu itupun menahannya di dinding dan membuat Nero terkejut bukan main. Tidak sampai situ saja, gadis itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pelan-pelan hendak mencium pemuda berambut _golden-blonde_ yang ada di depannya.

"Tch..." Sekarang Nero hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang mendadak berubah drastis.

"Neru! Nero-_kun!_ Makan malam siap!" Teriak Lily kepada Neru dan Nero.

"Ah, _kaa-san_ mengganggu saja." Gumam Neru pelan.

"_Haaa'i! Tadaima!_" Lalu dia berteriak dengan nada bicaranya yang normal sambil berlari ke bawah, melepaskan Nero yang sekarang tegang akibat kejadian tadi. Dia pun jatuh terduduk karena masih syok dengan kejadian cepat tadi.

"_Ha'i, tadaima..._" Teriak Nero dengan nada lemas. Dengan sedikit memaksakan kakinya, dia berusaha berjalan turun menuju ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan...

"Hm? Kenapa kau lama, Nero-_kun?_" Tanya Lily kepada pemuda _golden-blonde _yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." Nero hanya menjawab sekenanya sambil duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Neru sudah duduk di tempatnya, menyantap hidangan yang disediakan dengan wajah _innocent_ mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Oh iya, Leon belum menceritakan kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah kemari. Ada apa?" Tanya Lily kepada Nero. Nero hanya mengerenyitkan jidatnya.

"Leon-_jii-san_ belum memberitahu?" Kata Nero mengkonfirmasi perkataan wanita _blonde_ ini yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Nero hanya menghela nafas, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"_Tou-san_... Meninggal karena pekerjaan proyek di Nagoya." Kata Nero sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Keheningan mulai terasa. Keheningan karena mendengar berita yang mengejutkan.

"_E-etto, _jadi bagaimana proyek ayahmu?" Tanya Neru sambil melahap sepotong telur dadar dengan rasa canggung.

"Proyeknya... Dihentikan untuk sementara waktu." Kata Nero masih tertunduk.

"_J-jaa, _kalau begitu kau dapat uang darimana untuk hi-"

"Neru!" Pertanyaan Neru akan terus keluar jika saja wanita berambut _blonde_ tersebut tidak menghentikan anak perempuannya untuk berbicara terus-menerus.

"_Iie, daijobu desu_..." Kata Nero sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan badannya, merasa tidak enak.

Akhirnya, dalam keheningan kelam yang menyelimuti mereka. Keluarga Akita pun selesai menyantap makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

"Hooaahm..." Nero meregangkan tubuhnya untuk bersiap tidur. Setelah melakukan peregangan, dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur kecil di pojok kamarnya.

.

.

.

Nero's PoV

Hmm...

Aku melihat ke sekeliling tempatku berdiri sekarang. Segalanya berkabut, dan aku terkejut saat aku tahu di mana aku berdiri sekarang.

Bukit tempatku dulu biasa menghabiskan waktu, yang sekarang (menurut Neru) adalah tempat angker. Aku lalu duduk di sana, merasakan sejuknya angin di sana walau aku tahu ini hanya mimpi.

Hik... Hik...

Aku melihat sekeliling lagi, mencari sumber suara yang kudengar tadi. Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan suara tangisan ini. Aku terus melihat sekeliling.

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Cih, suara jeritan siapa ini. Aku langsung berlari menuju asal (yang sepertinya) suara jeritan seorang gadis kecil. Begitu aku mencapai tempat itu, aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat pemandangan yang kulihat.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut _cream_ (yang kuyakin adalah suara jeritannya) memegang kedua kepalanya dalam kekagetan yang luar biasa, sedangkan di depannya ada seorang pria dewasa yang kepalanya sudah terpenggal. Di antara mereka pun ada sebuah kapak yang berlumuran darah. Sebentar, tidak mungkin 'kan gadis kecil itu yang membunuh orang itu?! Atau, ada orang lain sebelumnya yang membunuh orang itu?

Normal PoV

"HAH!" Pemuda berambut _golden-blonde _itu terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Fyuh, cuma mimpi..." Katanya sambil mengelus dadanya lega. Lalu ia melihat ke jam alarm yang sudah dia pasang sebelum dia tidur.

"Hm? Masih jam enam lewat lima belas? Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi." Gumamnya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu..." Nero pun mengambil satu stel _seifuku_ untuk dipakainya hari ini.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou!_" Sapa pemuda berambut _golden-blonde _tadi yang sekarang sudah memakai stelan _seifuku_ yang terdiri dari sebuah kemeja putih berdasi coklat dan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan dasinya dan jas berwarna coklat muda.

"_Ohayou mou!_ Hee, cepatnya. Sepertinya kau semangat sekali hari ini?" Tanya wanita berambut _blonde _yang masih sibuk membuat kue _dorayaki._

"Yah, begitulah. Haha..." Jawab Nero sambil tertawa garing sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"_Haa'i, douzo!_" Kata Lily sambil menaruh sebuah piring berisi kue _dorayaki_ di meja makan. Lantas Nero pun melahapnya.

"_Ohayou... Huaaaah..._" Kata seorang gadis yang baru memasuki ruang makan sambil menguap.

"_Ohayou mou. _Tutuplah mulutmu saat kau menguap, Neru..." Tegur ibunya dengan helaan nafas kecil.

"_Ha'i ha'i_." Jawab Neru seadanya.

"Ya sudahlah. Sarapanmu ada di meja makan, ya?" Kata Lily sambil pergi ke toilet.

"_Haaa'i_..." Neru pun dengan malas duduk di seberang Nero dan menyantap sarapannya.

.

.

.

"Kau siap untuk berangkat?" Tanya Neru sambil memakai sepatunya dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Nero.

"_Kaa-san, ittekimasu!_" Teriak Neru sambil membuka pintu rumah dan keluar.

"_Itterasai!_" Balas ibunya dari dalam.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita hanya perlu menaiki bus bernomor 34 ya?" Tanya Nero yang tampaknya sedang mengingat-ingat rute perjalanannya dari rumah barunya menuju sekolahnya. Sekarang mereka (nero dan Neru) sedang berada di sebuah halte bus, menungu bus yang dimaksud.

"Yap, bus ini melalui sekolah kita dan dengan waktu yang singkat." Jawab Neru dengan nada menggurui. Nero hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah! Itu sudah datang busnya!" Kata Neru seraya menunjuk sebuah bus yang datang. Nero memicingkan matanya untuk melihat nomor bus yang tertera di depan bus tersebut. Kemudian mereka berdua menaiki bus tersebut.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Mereka berdua turun dari bus tersebut. Di depan mereka ada sebuah gedung besar berwarna biru bertingkat tiga. Banyak siswa yang mulai masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut.

"Nah, Nero. Selamat datang di Yamaha _Gakuen_." Kata Neru layaknya seorang pelayan kafe.

**T-B-C**

**A/N :**

_**Yoosh, **_**selesai!**

**Ehem, jadi sebetulnya cerita ini udah pernah saya publish sebelumnya. Tapi karena sudah tidak bisa 'diselamatkan', Jadinya saya membuat ceriat baru, masih dengan plot dan **_**pairing**_** yang sama...**

**Oke, gimana pendapat kalian tentang prolog ini? Apakah pendek? Atau jelek? Tolong sampaikan pendapat anda semua di kotak review di bawah!**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
